


Fire At Will

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief character death, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Multi, Nondescriptive Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a funny little world here in Los Santos ever since the Fake AH Crew got their hands on the ability to bring themselves back from the dead. There’s a problem, though, namely the limited respawning charges, the fact that they need to pull off incredibly dangerous heists to get their hands on the technology for more, and this other weird crew that’s moved into town that seems to want that tech first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire At Will

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough fun exploration of the idea of respawning done in this universe, nor enough crossovers between Achievement Hunter and Game Grumps given how obsessed with each other some of the parties are (looking at you, Ray and Ross).

Ray doesn't know how many empty cartridges are covering the long stretch of pavement behind them, leading a nice and easy trail to him and Gavin, but honestly? He doesn't have time to fucking care right now. They've been sprinting for a full three minutes now and there's no way in hell they can keep this pace up. Gavin, for all his leanness, has the endurance of a sloth, and the way he's gasping is more than a little disturbing.  
  
“Left,” Ray hisses as they come up on an alley, and they peel into it, pressing back against the alley wall and listening.  
  
“Fuck,” Gavin whispers as they pant for air, grabbing at his arm, thudding his head back against the wall. “Bloody...the bastard bloody shot-”  
  
“I know what he did.” He cuts Gavin off before his voice can erupt into that shrill whinge, settles for glancing around the corner of the alley and swallowing down his trepidation when he doesn't see a single body on the streets. It's late even by Los Santos's nocturnal residents' time, and he's more than thankful for that. Means that it's that much easier to see when their pursuer's coming after them down the empty streets. “Lemme see, here.”  
  
Gavin extends his arm and Ray doesn't hesitate to rip at the fabric around his arm, ignoring Gavin's sharp “Oi!”  
  
“There's other shirts.” But right now there's no more Gavins, and they both know that. He doesn't have long to look at the wound but it's enough to know that it's not serious, that he's not in danger of dying at the moment, at least. “Think you'll live.”  
  
Gavin breathes a humorless laugh. “Right, good to know. Just gonna lose an arm.” He doesn't even flinch when Ray presses the shirtsleeve against his wound – it's not a good compromise since they don't have a clue exactly what gross bacteria may be all over it, but it's gonna have to work for now – but gives a shocked cry when Ray reaches out and just about rips his belt off. “What-”  
  
“You need a tourniquet, dude,” Ray says, “don't go all no homo on me now.”  
  
“I'm not! I just-”  
  
“Listen, we've got maybe seconds until that douche finds us again, and that means I've gotta get this done the first time, so will you just shut the fuck up for once?”  
  
He does, though he's clearly not happy about it. Ray's almost thankful to the bloodloss because at least it means Gavin's too weak to pout and make a fuss.  
  
He's just finishing it up when Gavin mutters “Michael wouldn't have-”  
  
“Michael would've ripped off your arm and used it as a fucking club.” He tightens it up, examines it, then declares it done. He grabs his pistol off his belt – his sniper rifle's been out of rounds for a good ten minutes now – and glances around the corner. “You got anything left, man?”  
  
“I've got bollocks. Dropped my last grenade back there somewhere too.”  
  
“Figures.” Still nothing, though. He knows for a fact that the dude after them's more relentless than that. It doesn't make any sense. That crew's still new to the city, so they shouldn't know their way around all that well, but... “Y'know, we actually might be some lucky sons of-”  
  
“Ray!” Gavin suddenly shrieks, and Ray doesn't hesitate, just whips around and holds his pistol firm and fires a single bullet down the alley, straight into Danny's head.  
  
Yeah, he knows his name. Ray and Jack might be the only ones in the Fake AH Crew who see sense in knowing literally every single one of their enemies, but it hasn't steered him wrong so far. He knows that Dan's the tall one with hair like a goddamn lion and a perpetual smile who's always playing hitman for his boss, that he's lanky as anything and immediately disarming to civilians, a fucking charmer.  
  
He also knows that his corpse is laying in the alley now, that wide grin slowly getting hidden behind the blood bubbling out of the neat hole in his forehead.  
  
Ray grabs Gavin's arm and takes off, immediately releasing him when Gavin shouts in pain. “We gotta go, man, c'mon, move.”  
  
Gavin sucks in a sharp breath, clearly still winded, but keeps up with him all right even with the blood pooling around his hand where he's pressing the sleeve into his wound. “H-how long we got, you think?”  
  
“Fuck.” Ray can't help but let loose a single, harsh laugh. “Ten seconds if we're lucky.”  
  
“We're not gonna be lucky, are we, X-Ray?”  
  
That's not an idea he's willing to process yet.  
  
They prepare to turn down another street, but they're barely around the corner before they see a car charging up it, a machine gun blazing from the passenger window. “Shit.” Ray pushes Gavin back around the corner, straight toward another alley, and he has no goddamn idea where this one goes, honestly. “Get the fuck out of here, Vav!” he shouts as he sends off a few bullets, hears at least two tires pop, and one more lean has him emptying his cartridge into their windshield. The car's zooming past and straight into a wall a second later, the front end being crushed like a sardine.  
  
“Holy...”  
  
Ray glares over his shoulder. “Didn't I tell you to get moving? You fucking deaf?”  
  
Gavin shakes his head, though finally starts backing toward the alley. “Look, Ray, if I'm not gonna make it-”  
  
“You're gonna make it.”  
  
“You and I both know I'm out of charges.”  
  
Ray tugs at his uninjured arm, looking him straight in the eye. “That's why I'm gonna make sure you make it, asshole.”  
  
He tries to take off running again but Gavin just can't manage it. It takes just a skim of Ray's eyes for him to figure out he's no doubt close to shock, eyes starting to get that distant bleary look that should mean he's daydreaming, that's suddenly incredibly dangerous to see under these circumstances. So they walk as fast as Gavin can move, Ray's hand around his wrist and dragging him along like a toddler from the barrio back home.  
  
“Geoff's gonna kill me,” Gavin murmurs with a little laugh.  
  
“Nah.”  
  
He doesn't know where these alleys lead, but he's not hearing a car coming after them again just yet, and that means they might be in the clear, might be able to lose them in the twist and turns of these. His gun's useless now. He doesn't have a single grenade, just a knife that he's never been that good with using anyway. Ray plays the distance game, always has, his back pressed against Ryan's, their rifles trained to the skies. But while Gavin might have sheer luck with a knife, he can't hold it with his dominant hand now, not when his fingers are twitching every few seconds.  
  
They finally turn a corner that's boarded up, and honestly that's as good a sign as they're ever gonna get. They're just a mile out of their territory, and Michael and Ryan are on watch right now at the HQ. “C'mon, Vav,” Ray murmurs, looking at Gavin's pale face. “Need you to hop this fence, okay? Be right behind you.”  
  
“Wha...” Gavin clears his throat and shakes his head, no doubt trying to clear the fog. “Okay.”  
  
“Gonna help you over, and you gotta land on your feet just this once, you got it? Don't land on that arm. Then just go. Just keep going.” Ray kneels down and tents his fingers together to make a harness for him to step in. “I'll be right behind you, just gotta scout. I still got three left.”  
  
“Lucky.”  
  
He grins. “Yeah, well, now you know not to go fucking diving off a bridge to get away from these dicks, don't you?”  
  
Gavin's still panting as he steps into Ray's hand. “Didn't see the bloody rocks...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Up and over, Vav, just get home.” And then he lifts him, hears Gavin wince and cry out as he pulls himself over the fence, then the soft smack of his shoes as he lands. At least he did something right, for once. He listens to Gavin trail off for a moment, making sure he's putting one foot right in front of the other, then stands.  
  
He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And as he whirls around with his gun pointed straight, he comes eye-to-eye with another barrel, the gun held by the guy with the lion hair.  
  
It's two of them – he knows the other kid with the shit-eating grin, knows his name is Ross, but Dan, fuck, he's got blood smeared all over his leather jacket's collar. Ray's still not used to seeing the people he's killed come back from the dead like that.  
  
Fuck. He was hoping this guy'd somehow run out of his respawning charges.  
  
Dan's still grinning, that's the fucked up part. He's just standing there with his eyes sparkling in the dim streetlights, gun aimed between Ray's eyes, head cocked to the side. “You're a great shot, man, you know that?” Danny says with a musical little laugh that makes Ray's heart pound just a little faster. “Seriously, super sick.”  
  
“Nice assonance,” Ross says, elbowing Dan in the side.  
  
“Alliteration,” Ray corrects immediately, his smartass tone in full function, eyes flicking between the both of them. “Assonance is when it's, uh, vowels and-” He clamps his mouth shut when the cold barrel of the gun touches his forehead, even gulps. But then nothing. Just silence. “...well, c'mon, what the fuck are you waiting for?”  
  
Dan bites his bottom lip, still wearing that smile. “What, you think I wanna kill you?”  
  
“Well, yeah, tit for tat, right?”  
  
Danny laughs again and shakes his head. “Can you believe this, Ross? He thinks we wanna kill him.”  
  
The longer this encounter is stretching out the more that Ray's hoping Gavin did what he was told, that he isn't just lurking on the other side of his goddamn fence feeling a little brave. He lifts his chin a little and Danny's arm follows the movement, the metal of his gun warming with every passing second. “You're not scared, are you?”  
  
Ross snorts, and though Dan doesn't look away from Ray for a second – goddamn pity, really, since his muscles are tight and ready to disarm him if he gives him even half a second to do so – he's obviously annoyed by the sound. “Look, Dan here may be a chickenshit, but-”  
  
“Right, I'm definitely the one that starts crying every time he sees a spider in the shower, uh-huh.”  
  
“I would never...do you know the kind of spiders we have back home?”  
  
“What, in Australia?”  
  
“Those fuckers'll skullfuck you and feed their babies with your eyeballs!”  
  
Ray flicks his eyes back and forth between them as they talk, still waiting for Dan's attention to dart away, for him to look at Ross just for one fucking second, but no, they just...keep at it. It's sort of embarrassing to watch. He finally clears his throat. “Right, so, uh, which of you's the big bad man here, and which one just lies back and takes it like a little bastard?”  
  
When Dan strikes him across the head with the butt of his pistol, Ray has a moment to think about the fact that he probably should've expected that, but everything's still a little fuzzy when he realizes that Ross has a hold of him by the shirt, has him shoved back against the fence, and he's laughing. “Fuck, dude, you're an asshole, you know that?”  
  
Ray heaves a breath, feels his entire head throbbing. “Yeah, well...c-comes with the territory.”  
  
Ross finally lets his laugh trail off as he reaches up and grinds the heel of his palm right into the goddamn sunspot of pain right on Ray's forehead, and his vision blackens for half a second, slowly pebbles back into use when the pressure lessens. “I think I'm gonna like having him around, Dan.”  
  
Of course. He figured this would happen from the beginning. If they're not gonna kill him, they're taking him back. There's six of them too, he knows that much. Only three of Ray left until he can get back home. He tries to breathe normally, keeps his tone mostly even when he speaks. “You have a lot of pet foreigners around?”  
  
“Oh, too many pets to count, buddy,” Danny says. “We'll give you the cage next to Ross's.”  
  
“Douchebag,” Ross says easily, almost affectionately, as he shifts a little to the side to make a clear path for Dan.  
  
Ray watches Danny turn his pistol again, the butt in an easy position to make a much cleaner hit this time. He licks his lips and sucks in a deep breath. “You know I'm not gonna talk, right? No matter what you guys pull on me.”  
  
And Dan just wears that wide, white grin all over again, eyes sparkling like stars. “I was hoping you'd say that.”  
  
Ray's out like a light less than a second later.


End file.
